The invention relates to a light comprising a housing of plastic material and at least one light bulb arranged within the housing by means of a light bulb fixture, wherein the housing is comprised of several plates and at least one plate is beveled at its outer edges at an angle of 45 degrees and glued to the adjoining plates in the area of its contact surfaces.
Such a light is disclosed in DE 81 28 057 U1. The light has housing sidewalls and a diffuser wall wherein the diffuser wall and the adjoining housing sidewalls are connected to one another similar to a miter joint. The edges that are resting against one another are glued together. The housing sidewalls are comprised of transparent plexiglass but they are provided with a reflective layer and a black cover coating so that no light can penetrate to the exterior. In this way, an improved illumination of the diffuser wall is achieved; disadvantageously, a high-quality visual appearance is however not achieved.
A further known light comprises a housing that is produced integrally by a casting process. This provides for an inexpensive manufacture but, disadvantageously, a high-quality visual appearance is not achieved.
The object of the invention is thus viewed in further developing the light of the aforementioned kind such that a special visual and aesthetically pleasing appearance is achieved.